


Rainy Day Love

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Stiles, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: He turned to Derek, fully expecting to see his trademark scowl in place, but stopped short.  The breath left his lungs as he took him in.





	Rainy Day Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to only be a 100 word drabble, but, it kinda got away from me. I decided to keep the words (soak, poor, ring) for today's SterekDrabbles challenge (which can be found over [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).)

Stiles stood in the middle of the park during the pouring down rain and watched as the wind snatched his umbrella out of his hands and carried it away. He was soaked within seconds, and he cursed the weather.

He turned to Derek, fully expecting to see his trademark scowl in place, but stopped short. The breath left his lungs as he took him in. Derek stood with his head tipped back, and the rain fell over his face and ran down his neck. His eyes were closed and he had the soft smile that always made Stiles weak.

Love filled Stiles, and he knew he couldn’t hold it in any longer. By the time Derek turned to stare where Stiles was at, he was down on one knee with a ring in his hand. Derek froze, and Stiles stared at him as rain caught on his lashes, then dripped off to hit his cheek. Finally Derek’s soft smile turned into one so bright that even the sun would go blind, and he dropped to his knees in front of Stiles and kissed him hard. They sat there, in the middle of the park as the rain fell all around them, for long minutes, and Stiles knew his poor knees would hate him the next day. But to have Derek in front of him, happy and whispering ‘yes’ over and over as he slipped the ring on his finger, well, it was completely worth every second.


End file.
